


You Said Forever, Now I Drive Alone Past Your Street

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Breakup, F/F, I'm Sorry, Song: drivers license (Olivia Rodrigo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: Julia got her driver's license after moving to the U.S., but after the incident in Stockholm, Carmen can't trust her anymore.
Relationships: Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	You Said Forever, Now I Drive Alone Past Your Street

_Julia_

I got my driver's license last week after moving to the United States. 

Carmen and I had always talked about it.

She had always been so excited to have me drive up to Team Red's headquarters.

But today I drove through the suburbs of the neighborhood she had told me to go to, but I saw no red buildings, no dilapidated signs advertising "Carmen Brand Outerwear".

I pulled into the parking lot of a McDonald's and sobbed.

She wasn't here.

She wasn't there.

She wasn't mine.

She was probably with that redhead, Ivy.

She was so much prettier than me, a personification of my insecurities.

I wanted to tell her that I got my license and was looking for her, because how could I ever love anyone besides the ever-elusive Carmen Sandiego?

Our relationship wasn't by any means perfect but I'd never felt this way before.

How could she be so okay if she really needed me?

I guess she didn't mean it.

She said forever, now I drive alone past her street.

Chase is so tired of hearing about how much I miss Carmen.

I feel bad, though, because he never knew her.

Never knew how I loved her.

I drove through the suburbs, pretending I was driving to Team Red's headquarters.

I took a deep breath and a leap of faith.

Pulling into the McDonald's parking lot, I dialed the phone number Carmen had given me to call if I was ever interested in joining her.

"Is this, by any chance, Player?" I asked cautiously.

"If you are, by any chance, Agent Julia Argent. How can I help you, Jules?" an adolescent voice asked.

"I was going to ask if you could get me in contact with Carmen. I want... I want to apologize. And join her cause."

"Are you... at a McDonalds?"

"Yeah. I couldn't find where she had told me to go. The red lights and stop signs here are so confusing," I admitted, face mottled red.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it, I can't drive. Anyway, I'm tracking your location and will send directions to your phone. Call me back when you get there."

Sure enough, as I hung up, a GPS showed up on the screen.

I called Player back when I got to the dilapidated red brick building.

"I'll put you on a channel with me and Red. She's in my time zone so I know what time it is, and it's nowhere near heist time. Lemme get her."

I heard the child mute my microphone and press a key.

"Red, join the channel I have set up. Someone important wants to talk to you."

I almost chickened out as I saw Carmen's face on the screen.

"Hey," I greeted weakly.

"You."


End file.
